Distracted Art Appreciation
by Jen1703
Summary: Art inspires passion.


First of all, a HUGE thanks to Em for editing this puppy for me, and for giving me a crash course in Art Appreciation 101. I would have been hopelessly lost in the lingo without you!

This was a result of a Challenge in a Can _(www dot dymphna dot net backslash challenge backslash)_. My challenge was "Jean Grey + sensuous + painting".

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

*********

**_Distracted Art Appreciation_**

**_By Jen1703_**

"I love it," Jean announced. "It's perfect, Scott."

Scott shrugged in a non-committal manner as he paced backwards to look at it from more of a distance. He was fine with it if Jean was. They had spent weeks trying to find the right piece of art to hang in their bedroom; after a trip to what seemed to Scott like their hundredth art gallery, Jean had found it. The price tag on the 6-foot acrylic made Scott dizzy, but the look on joy on Jean's face quickly sold him on the painting that was now hanging above their bed.

"Look at the lines, the use of color. It's a beautiful piece."

"It's nice," Scott agreed distractedly, his attention no longer on the artwork he had just finished hanging, but instead on the woman in front of him. Jean's head was cocked to one side as she admired the painting.

"It's more than just nice, Scott," she scolded lightly. "Look. The gradual shape of the slender form shows the viewer an intimate perspective of what the artist sees."

He was far more intrigued by the shape of the slender form in front of him than the one hanging on the wall. He approached her slowly from behind, entranced by her voice and her body. 

"Look at the faces. There's a peaceful, almost sensual beauty in the strokes." 

Scott stepped up to her, running the backs of his fingers against the soft white silk of her blouse. Pressing slightly harder, he touched her back, stroking up and down her spine.

Jean shivered.

"The artist has such an intimate relationship with her subject matter. It's as if she's allowing us a glimpse into her soul through this painting."

"Hmmm-hmmm," Scott murmured, pressing himself intimately against her from behind, sliding his hand around her waist. 

"The curves, the subtle swells, they give the impression of a gentle stirring, of movement within the scene." As she spoke, her voice became less confident, less Dr. Grey and more Jean. Scott's fingers deftly opened the delicate pearl buttons at the front of her blouse, and reached inside both blouse and bra to cup the swell of one breast. He squeezed gently, using his thumb to bring her nipple to a hard point. At the same time, he pressed his pelvis firmly against her and rotated subtly, letting her feel his arousal.

Jean gasped, but refused to surrender to his obvious attempts to seduce her. She could tell this would be a fun game and she wanted to draw it out.

"So many rich colors, the different shades of red – they add to the depth and passion of the image." 

Scott brushed aside her fall of dark auburn hair, trailing kisses up her neck and along the shell of her ear. Her skin flushed hotly, tingeing her fair skin with a rose hue. "Passion's good," he muttered, inhaling the delicate scent of her perfume.  

"It's almost as if the two faces were melting into one. The features, they're fused through intimate brush strokes." 

His free hand reached down for the hem of her skirt, drawing it slowly upwards until it was bunched at her hip. Before she could react, his hand was between her thighs, pressing upwards and stroking her firmly through her smooth satin panties.

"Scott," she choked in surprise, even as her body bucked in pleasure at the assault.

"Speaking of melting," he teased, whispering into her ear. "God, you turn me on almost as much with your art critiques as when you're using doctor-speak." He slipped his fingers past the elastic edge of her underwear. Discovering her already wet, Scott grinned into her neck before plunging two fingers deeply into her. Jean cried out, shocked by the intrusion. Instinctively, she leaned back against him, pressing against his erection and changing her stance slightly so that his hand had better access to her most intimate areas. His thumb found her clitoris and started massaging it in time with his pumping fingers. A hum from the back of Jean's throat, and the rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles, told Scott she approved. 

"This painting represents a playful reaction to how some artists portray society," Jean tried to continue, but realized her attempts at forming coherent thought were futile. Biting her lip and moaning softly, Jean began a counter-movement to his ministrations. She rocked back against Scott's groin, eliciting an aroused groan. She could feel the heat coiling low in her belly, and her legs growing weak. 

"Scott, wait, I can't --" Her protest was cut off as Scott released her breast and looped his arm instead around her waist, holding her up has her knees threatened to fold. He sped up his motions, pumping rubbing faster and harder, driving Jean into a frenzy. Body suddenly going stiff, Jean came with a gasp; she snapped her legs shut tightly to keep Scott from removing his hand, trying to make the sensations of her orgasm last as long as possible.

"You ok?" Scott asked gently, and she nodded wordlessly in response. "Good." Jean could hear the smugness - and the grin - in his voice as he removed his hand from between her thighs. When she tried to move away, he held her fast.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you." The predatory tone in his voice made her shudder with excitement, despite the release she'd just experienced.

"Does Little Cyclops want some action?" Jean teased, knowing how much he hated it when she referred to that part of his anatomy by any sort of nickname.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," he promised, turning her quickly around so her could look into her eyes. The dark brown depths were bright with mischievous and arousal, her lips curled up in an impish smile.

"What did you have in mind?" she purred, then Scott crushed her lips beneath his. When he finally came up for air, he cupped her face and regarded her tenderly.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm, I think I've got a notion, yes," she replied, rocking her pelvis against his and feeling his erection demanding attention. She insinuated a hand between them and undid the button at his waistband, then lowered the zipper and tugged the slacks - complete with underwear - right off. She caressed his now freed member, marveling as she always did in the hot, velvety, hard feel of him. It seemed to her a paradox that the skin should be so soft on something so hard.

She stroked him firmly from base to tip, and he thrust into her hand with a moan. 

"Uhn-uhn, I need to be inside you," he groaned, moving away from her hand. 

He led her over to their bed and quickly removed her skirt and panties. Gently, he pushed her down onto the mattress, with her ass at the edge. Spreading her legs, he positioned himself between them and stroked her to make sure she was ready. Satisfied, he sank into her, welcoming the moist heat that enveloped him and made him forget about everything but the woman with whom he was joined. He thrust into her experimentally, causing them both to moan. Bending his knees slightly, Scott repositioned Jean so that her feet were resting on his shoulders, then he stood up, supporting her hips with his hands. The penetration angle deepened, and the sensation started the familiar tension collecting in his groin. As he established a rhythm, his fingers once again searched out Jean's clitoris, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. 

Jean searched out Scott's eyes behind his glasses, finding the pinpoints of light instinctively. They maintained eye contact as their desire grew hotly, breaking only when Jean's eyes flew shut as she was hit by her orgasm. Seconds later, Scott followed her into release, collapsing forward and resting on top of her. 

They were still for long moments, catching their breath and simply enjoying being in each others arms.

"Love you," Scott told her, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmm, love you more," Jean replied with a lazy smile. 

They got cleaned up unhurriedly, ensuring they were presentable to join everyone else for dinner. As they were ready to head downstairs, Scott spotted Jean once again admiring the painting. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Can we go art shopping next weekend, too?" he quipped, flinching as she smacked his arm.

"Ingrate."

"Maybe, but I'm your ingrate."

"Hmmmm, that you are," she agreed happily. 

**~END~**

_A.N.: I know I read the "Little Cyclops" reference somewhere else, but for the life of me I can't remember where. I want to say it was in one of Minisinoo's stories, but I'm really not sure. Regardless, no infringement on that nick-name intended – I just loved it and had to use it._


End file.
